


ThunderScience Oneshots

by thegirlwholived119



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Hulk - Fandom, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, hercules au, inspiration is best at three am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwholived119/pseuds/thegirlwholived119
Summary: A series of ThrunderScience oneshots based off of random aus and prompts.Ch 1: Hercules Au





	ThunderScience Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to mad_marquise for being an awesome beta!
> 
> Also a huge thanks to Ireadtoomuchfantasy for letting me use her idea of Hela as Hades!

Bruce was not having a good day.

To be fair, he hasn’t had a good day, week, month, or year in decades. Being cursed to transform into a giant green monster whenever he lost his temper, as well as being slave to the Goddess of Death didn’t help the matter. In fact, he probably wouldn’t be in the former position if it wasn’t for the latter.

“Not so fast, sweetheart.” 

Bruce stumbled over his feet, attempting to avoid the grimy hands reaching for him with little success. Suppressing a growl, Bruce tried his best to keep the Other Guy under wraps. Why couldn’t have Hela sent down Loki instead? He would’ve been far more persuasive than Bruce could ever be, and he wouldn’t have to worry about Surtur underestimating him for being mortal. Perhaps Hela just wanted to see if Bruce would lose his patience. It wasn’t unlike the Goddess to derive joy from his misery.

“I swear, Surtur, put me down or I’ll...” Bruce began to threaten, temper rising, only to get cut off by Surtur.

“Whoo! I like them fiery!” Surtur said, leering at him. Stomach rolling in disgust, Bruce attempted to kick the demon, only to be lifted above his head. His frustration began to grow as the temptation to allow the Hulk take control became stronger.

“You don’t know what you’re-”

“HALT!” 

Bruce and Surtur both froze in place, caught off guard. Slowly turning his head to face the newcomer, Bruce stared incredulously at the blonde man. Dressed in silver armor adorned with a red cape over one shoulder, and standing with his hands placed heroically on his waist, the man looked ready to fight.

“Step aside, two-legs,” Surtur growled as he loomed over the man. Refusing to back down, the man stayed in place.

“Pardon me, my good, uh-” the man momentarily trailed off as he quickly glanced over the demon as if checking for something, “-uh, sir. I’ll have to ask you to release that young…”

“Keep movin’, junior,” Bruce said, as he struggled in Surtur’s grasp. He did not need some stranger making things worse. He needed to ensure that Surtur would side with Hela for Ragnarok, and being “rescued” by some hero was not going to help his case.

“...man,” the man continued, and his previously confident look began to falter. “But you… are… aren’t you a damsel in distress?”

Bruce cast the man an annoyed look. “I’m a damsel, I’m in distress. I can handle this.” He flashed a false cheery smile. “Have a nice day.”

The man stared at Bruce before tearing his gaze away. Clearing his throat, he turned his attention back to Surtur and began to reach for his hammer. “Sir, I’m afraid you may be too close to the situation to realize-” 

Surtur suddenly drew back his free hand and punched the man, sending him through the air in an arc before hitting the ground with a resounding thud. 

“What are you doing?! Get your hammer!” A woman's voice suddenly called out to the man. Snapping out of his daze, the man began to scramble for his hammer, desperately pawing at the ground until his hands wrapped around what he assumed to be his weapon.

Bruce could only look at his “hero” in disbelief as he confidently brandished a fish like it was a sword. Surtur cackled as the fish squirmed out of the man’s hands, and then punched the man again, sending him flying towards some rocks. The rocks cracked upon impact, which went unnoticed by Surtur, who was more preoccupied with terrorizing Bruce.

In his struggle to get out of the demon’s grasp, Bruce could barely make out the “C’mon kid! Concentrate! Use your head!” before he was suddenly falling to the ground. Grunting in pain, Bruce propped himself up on his elbows and searched for Surtur. His gaze fell on the blonde man, who was now rubbing his forehead, standing in the place where Surtur once stood.

My gods, he literally used his head! He thought to himself in horror as he began coughing up the water lodged up in his throat. 

“Oh, I’m really sorry,” The man apologized, sweeping up Bruce into his arms and setting him down on a nearby rock. “That was dumb.”

“Yeah.” Bruce couldn’t help but agree. He began to wring the water out of his clothes, refusing to look the man in eyes. Luckily the man’s attention was soon captured by Surtur once again as the demon charged towards them.

“Excuse me.” He flashed Bruce an apologetic smile before charging head first into battle, his hammer flying into his hands before he brought it down to strike Surtur. Lightning flashed from the hammer, electrocuting the demon. Bruce stared slack-jawed at the scene, wondering if he had hit his head at some point during the encounter.

“Nice work! Try aiming for the crotch!” A woman suddenly jeered from Bruce’s left side.

He jerked in place, turning his head to stare at the woman. Her dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail and despite the flask hanging loosely from her fingertips, her gaze was still sharp as she analyzed the fight in front of her.

“Is Thunder Boy here for real?” He asked the woman, wanting to reassure himself that he wasn’t just seeing things.

“What are you talking about? Of course he’s real,” The woman scoffed, elbowing Bruce in the side before taking a swig from her flask.

Feeling a bit unnerved from the encounter, Bruce began to subtly scooch away from the woman. The smell coming from the woman’s flask was beginning to bring up some bad memories for him. The woman didn’t seem to notice, and if she did, she simply didn’t care. 

With one last resounding crash, the battle was done. The blonde man was practically glowing, proud of his latest victory. “How did I do, Brunnhilde?” He asked, flashing the woman a hopeful smile. 

Turning away as the duo conversed, Bruce lost himself in his thoughts. He had failed his mission of recruiting Surtur for Ragnarok, news which would only anger Hela. Bruce was already dreading to hear how many years Hela would add to his debt as punishment. He wanted to blame the man’s interference for his failure, but Bruce knew that it wouldn’t help his case. Besides, if the other man hadn’t appeared, then it would’ve been the Hulk, and Bruce doubted that would be any better.

“Are you, uh, alright sir....?”

His train of thought came to a sudden halt. Blinking up at the man who was staring down at him, it suddenly occurred to Bruce that the man was looking for his name.

“Bruce. My name is Bruce,” He told the man, before turning away and focusing on wringing out his sandals. “So did they give you a name with those rippling pectorals?”

“Uh…” The man seemed to flounder momentarily, unable to speak as he looked down at Bruce.

“Are you always this articulate?” Bruce couldn’t help but tease.

“Thor!” The man suddenly blurted out, coughing into his fist to regain his composure.“My name is Thor.”

“Thor, huh? I think I prefer Thunder Boy.” 

Thor? Why did that name sound so familiar? Like Bruce had heard it before in a passing conversation. Shaking his head like he was dismissing the thought, Bruce sat down on a tree root and began to slip on his sandals. 

“So… uh, how, how’d you get mixed up with the-” 

“The fiery demon?” Bruce cut off, getting on his feet. “Well, you know how men are, they think ‘No’ means ‘Yes’ and ‘get lost’ means ‘take me I’m yours’.“ Thor blinked at him in confusion, not quite understanding what he meant. Unable to suppress the urge to roll his eyes, Bruce glanced over at Brunnhilde. “Don’t worry, I’m sure your friend will do a better job at explaining than me.”

Dusting himself off, Bruce looked back at Thor. “Well, thanks for everything, Thor. Don’t know what I would’ve done without ya.”

Maybe turn into a giant green monster? Who knows.

“Wait! Um, can we give you a ride?” Thor offered, gesturing to a pegasus that was grazing nearby. Brunnhilde glared at him, clearly displeased that Thor was offering Bruce a ride on her pegasus.

“I don’t think your buddy here agrees with the idea,” Bruce said with a shake of his head.

“Oh, I’m sure Brunnhilde does not mind. She would be more than happy to-” Thor tried to protest only for Brunnhilde to cough into her fist. The demigod glared at the ex-valkyrie, who “innocently” shrugged her shoulders in response.

Bruce couldn’t help but softly snort in amusement. “I’ll be alright. I’m a big boy, I can tie my own sandals and everything,” he reassured Thor before walking off, waving goodbye. “Bye-bye, Thunder Boy.” 

Oblivious to the dazed look Thor was sending his way, Bruce disappeared from the duo’s view. He roamed down the familiar and worn-down path into the heart of the forest, unfazed as the atmosphere around him became dark and the trees began to slowly twist out of shape. Bruce stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of a raven looking down at him from a tree branch.

“You know, I always thought a snake suited you much better. Fits the slimy persona you have,” Bruce told the raven, folding his arms across his chest.

The raven scoffed at him before jumping down from the branch and shifting into a man. The man coolly dusted off the non-existent dirt on his robes before flashing Bruce a wicked smile. “Well, I must say, Banner, I sure hope your encounter with Surtur went exactly as planned. Hela isn’t in the best mood today.” 

Before he even had a chance to process Loki’s warning, he felt a hand settle on his shoulders and turn him around. Speak of the devil, Bruce thought to himself,as he met the goddess’ dark gaze.

“Bruce, my little bird, my little eyes and ears, my little monster,” Hela began sweetly, grabbing Bruce by his chin so he couldn’t look away. “What exactly happened here? I thought I told you to persuade Surtur to join our plans for Ragnarok, and here I am without a demon. Care to explain?”

“I gave it my best shot, but he made an offer I had to refuse,” Bruce said, refusing to squirm like she wanted him to.

“Fine,” the goddess said, letting go of Bruce’s chin and pushing him away. “So instead of subtracting two years from your sentence, I’ll go ahead add two. Why don’t you give that your best shot?”

“Look, it wasn’t my fault, it was this thunder boy, Thor,” Bruce protested, not noticing how Hela and Loki stiffened at the mention of Thor’s name.

“What was that name again?” Loki asked, looking vaguely blue.

“Thor. He had this whole farm boy routine, but I could see through it almost instantly,” Bruce replied.

Loki turned to Hela, seething. “I thought you said he was dead? That your little minion Skurge handled him.”

The goddess ignored her brother’s glare, thoughtfully tapping her chin. “I thought so too, but here we are, about to rearrange the cosmos and our biggest threat is just waltzing around the woods.” Her calm and collected facade stayed put, the only real sign of her anger being the malicious look in her eyes. The same couldn’t be said for Loki, who had gone completely blue, his Asgardian disguise fading away with his frustration.

“Skurge shall see proper punishment soon enough,” Hela promised before turning back to Bruce and Loki, looming over them. “As for now, we still have time to correct this egregious oversight. And this time, no foul ups.”


End file.
